yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba's Battle City Duel
* 136: * 137: }} Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, during the Battle City arc, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It is based on the same duel from the manga. Prior Events Yami Yugi was happy that Joey Wheeler was back on his feet. Seto Kaiba was not pleased that he lost at his own tournament. Reluctantly he gives Yugi his Egyptian God card "Obelisk the Tormentor". As he is about to leave, Joey challenges him to a friendly competition for third place, but "friendly" is not in Kaiba's vocabulary. The duel proceeds. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Seto Kaiba Turn 1: Seto Kaiba Seto draws. He then Normal Summons "Ryu-Kishin Powered" (1600/1200) in Attack Position and Sets two cards. Turn 2: Joey Wheeler Joey draws "Gearfried the Iron Knight" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1600) in Attack Position. "Gearfried" attacks Seto's "Ryu-Kishin Powered" and Seto activates his face-down "Shrink" to halve the ATK of "Ryu-Kishin Powered" ("Ryu-Kishin Powered": 1600 → 800/1200). "Gearfried" destroys "Ryu-Kishin Powered" (Seto 4000 → 3000), but Seto then activates his face-down "Crush Card" to destroy Joey's "Gearfried the Iron Knight" and every monster in his hand, on his side of the field, and in his Deck that have 1500 or more ATK. Also, due to the Lingering Effect of "Crush Card Virus", those monsters cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. Turn 3: Seto Kaiba Seto draws. He then Normal Summons "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp" (1800/1000) in Attack Position. "La Jinn" attacks directly (Joey 4000 → 2200). Turn 4: Joey Wheeler Joey's hand contains "Swordsman of Landstar", "Little-Winguard", "Legendary Sword", "Nutrient Z", and "Graverobber". Joey draws "Graceful Dice". He then Normal Summons "Swordsman of Landstar" (500/1200) in Attack Position. Joey then activates "Graceful Dice" to roll a die and multiply the ATK of "Swordsman of Landstar" by the result. Joey gets a four ("Swordsman of Landstar": 500 → 2000/1200). "Swordsman of Landstar" attacks & destroys "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp" (Seto 3000 → 2800). On Joey's End Phase, the effect of "Graceful Dice" expires ("Swordsman of Landstar": 2000 → 500/1200). Joey has 2200 Life Points remaining and controls "Swordsman of Landstar" (500/1200) in Attack Position. Kaiba has 2800 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Turn 5: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Normal Summons "Blade Knight" (1600/1000) in Attack Position. "Blade Knight" attacks and destroys "Swordsman of Landstar" (Joey 2200 → 1100). Kaiba Sets a card. Turn 6: Joey Wheeler Joey draws. He then Normal Summons "Little-Winguard" (1400/1800) in Attack Position. Joey then activates "Legendary Sword" with the intention to equip it to "Little-Winguard" and raise its ATK/DEF by 300, but Seto activates his face-down "Absorb Spell" to switch the target of "Legendary Sword" to "Blade Knight" instead ("Blade Knight": 1600 → 1900/1000 → 1300). Joey then Sets a card. As this is happening, Tea Gardner is posessed by Marik Ishtar and proceeds to the top of the tower where Yami Marik is. Yami Marik is furious that the Millennium Rod no longer responds to him. Tea (Marik) picks it up and mocks him. The tells his dark counterpart he knows it was him that was responsible for banishing his father to the Shadow Realm and now he intends to make things right. Turn 7: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then activates "Enemy Controller" to pay 1000 Life Points (Seto 2800 → 1800) and take control of "Little-Winguard". Kaiba then activates "Cost Down" to downgrade the Level of every monster in his hand and field by two this turn. Since Seto has at most one card left in his Hand, the effect of "Blade Knight" increases its ATK by 400 ("Blade Knight": 1900 → 2300/1000). Kaiba then Tributes "Little-Winguard" in order to Tribute Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks directly, but Joey activates his face-down "Scapegoat" to Special Summon four "Sheep Tokens" (0/0 for all) in Defense Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Blade Knight" attack & destroy two of Joey's "Sheep Tokens". Turn 8: Joey Wheeler Joey draws "Battle Warrior". He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Battle Warrior" (700/1000) in Defense Position. Turn 9: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws "Card of Demise" and subsequently activates it to draw until he has five cards in his hand (his hand is empty so he draws five cards). Five turns after "Card of Demise's" activation, Seto must discard his entire hand during his Standby Phase ("Blade Knight": 2300 → 1900/1000). Kaiba then Normal Summons "Kaiser Sea Horse" (1700/1650) in Attack Position. "Blade Knight", "Kaiser Sea Horse", and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attack and destroy Joey's "Battle Warrior" and two remaining "Sheep Tokens". Yami Yugi and Ishizu Ishtar find Tea facing off against Yami Marik, with the former collapsing, and Yami Yugi grabbing her. Turn 10: Joey Wheeler Joey draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. Joey then activates his face-down "Graverobber" to steal "Enemy Controller" from Seto's Graveyard and activate it as his card, allowing Joey to pay 1000 Life Points and activate the second effect of "Enemy Controller", which will destroy one of Seto's monsters. Joey chooses to have "Enemy Controller's" second effect destroy "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (Joey 1100 → 100). Joey then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive Seto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position and under his control. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks & destroys "Blade Knight" (Seto 1800 → 700). Joey then Normal Summons "Hayabusa Knight" (1000/700) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 11: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws "Monster Reborn". He then Tributes "Kaiser Sea Horse" in order to Tribute Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position (as "Kaiser Sea Horse" counts as two Tribues for the Tribute Summon of a LIGHT monster). Kaiba's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks Joey's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Both monsters are destroyed in a Double KO. Kaiba then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive one "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Joey has 100 Life Points remaining and controls "Hayabusa Knight" (1000/700) in Defense Position and one set card. Kaiba has 700 Life Points remaining and controls "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Turn 12: Joey Wheeler Joey draws "Baby Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/700) in Defense Position. Ishizu informs Yugi that Tea was still under Marik's control, yet it is his good half after Yami Marik forced him out of his body, and now only Yami Yugi, the Pharaoh can save him. Tea regains consciousness and informs Yugi the last thing she remembered was wayching Joey duel Kaiba. Turn 13: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws "Stop Defense" and subsequently activates it to switch Joey's "Hayabusa Knight" (1000/700) into Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks "Hayabusa Knight", but Joey activates his face-down "Nutrient Z" to increase his Life Points by 4000 before Battle Damage is calculated (Joey 100 → 4100). "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" then destroys "Hayabusa Knight" (Joey 4100 → 2100). Kaiba Sets a card. Turn 14: Joey Wheeler Joey draws "Time Wizard" and subsequently Normal Summons it (500/400) in Attack Position. He then activates "Time Wizard's" effect. Joey succeeds in the effect, so he can transform "Baby Dragon" into "Thousand Dragon" (2400/2000). Before "Time Wizard's" effect can affect "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", Seto activates his face-down "Interdimensional Matter Transporter" to remove "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from play for one turn. At the End Phase, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" returns to the field (3000/2500) in Attack Position due to the effect of "Interdimensional Matter Transporter". Turn 15: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws "Thunder Dragon". He then activates the effect of "Thunder Dragon" to discard it and add two more "Thunder Dragons" from his Deck to his Hand. Kaiba then activates "Polymerization" to fuse his two "Thunder Dragons" together and Fusion Summon "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" (2800/2100) in Attack Position. Kaiba then activates "Quick Attack" to allow "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" to attack the turn it is summoned. "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" attacks & destroys "Thousand Dragon" (Joey 2100 → 1700). "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks directly (Joey 1700 → 0). Aftermath Kaiba was not satisfied at all and with nothing that matters to him anymore, he plans to leave the island to blow it up, however Ishizu informs him that the tournament was not over and that he should watch the final battle. Mokuba Kaiba reminds him of how bitter he has gotten and tells him he should help Yugi. For Kaiba, Mokuba brings up a good point as how Kaiba can read the text of the "Winged Dragon of Ra" and has in his deck, a card he was originally going to use against it. After much consideration, Kaiba decides not only to watch the final duel, but give Yugi the only card that can defeat "Ra". Category:Battle City Duels